Scatter-brained-- Kiba and Rini (Sequel to Enemies)
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: OC Rini cannot concentrate because of Kiba, so she calls for a little revenge. But she gets more than expected.


"Rini, why are you staring at me like that?" The girl blinked, blushing as Kiba gave her a funny look. She could not believe she was thinking about him _again._

"Sorry, I was um- thinking about lunch!" Rini offered feebly. She was hungry, all right. But not for food. Her face burned at the thoughts in her mind.

"Ok, well, let's take a break and get some food then." Kiba shrugged. Rini watched the man as he walked over, no shirt on, sweat beading down his bare chest. His muscles rippled and showed his toned abs as he stretched out his arms over his head and slid his black shirt back on. She was dating that? She had to be the luckiest damn girl in the universe.

"Y-Yeah. Let's do that." Rini licked her dry lips and swallowed hard, averting her eyes to the ground. Kiba came to his girlfriend's side and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. The heat from their palms sent waves of anticipation in her stomach.

"Earth to Rini." They were at Ichiraku's before Rini realized it. All she kept thinking about was those sexy muscles slick with sweat. She felt she was going to melt on the spot. "What has gotten into you, babe?" The girl's boyfriend kissed her cheek before ordering food.

They ate the food and went back to training for the remainder of the day. Hinata and Shino met up with them at the training grounds for the second half of the workout. Even their presence didn't cool Rini's mood. Finally, after getting hot and sweaty herself, Rini gave up and sat on the sidelines so she had a good view of Kiba.

He jumped through the air and tackled dummies to the ground. He was so focused and determined. Rini was so proud to have him, after all those years of mistaken hatred. He was all hers now. And she would take full advantage of that!

"Kiba! I'm going back to our place and starting dinner! Don't be too late!" She called out, standing and stretching her taut muscles. He gave a thumbs up and continued to spar with his teammates. She smiled to herself. He was going to have a nice surprise for dinner.

"Honey, _I'm home!" _ Kiba walked through his front door to smell a delicious aroma. His stomach growled hungrily. He was starving! Akamaru barked his agreement.

He walked to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. In the kitchen, taking out a dish from the oven, was his girlfriend in nothing but an apron. Her bare ass was bent down right in his view. Her purple hair was clipped loosely on top of her head so that he could get the full effect of that line going all the way down her spine and the dimples at her lower back.

"Hi, baby, you're just in time! Dinner's ready!" Rini turned around and flashed a sexy smile at her gobsmacked boyfriend. She bent down to set the casserole dish in the center of the table, the apron scooping down and threatening to spill all that it held. Kiba's eyes were riveted to the immense cleavage and the outline of hardened buds through the thin pink fabric. He was practically drooling. Rini grinned to herself, pleased with his reaction.

"I…Wha… Rini…" Dinner forgotten, Kiba slowly approached the woman he so loved and kissed her inviting lush red lips. She sighed and her hands flew to his hair to run her fingers through the soft brown locks. He pushed his body into hers, pinning her to the counter, her bare backside against the cool wooden cabinets. His kiss turned fierce and he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entry into that addictive hot mouth of hers. His hands slid down her sides, feeling every curve.

"Kiba…" Rini moaned as he broke the kiss and began nipping at the porcelain skin of her neck, his hands working magic on her love handles and rounded cheeks. At the sound of her moan, Kiba grinded his hips into hers. His arousal threatened to push past the boundaries of his leather pants.

Akamaru growled his disgust and left to go into the living room to his bed, leaving his master to his woman. The two didn't even hear his departure.

"Rini, you are so damn sexy," Kiba whispered against his girlfriend's ear and sucked the lobe, leaving her breathless and in need.

"Y-you're not too bad yourself," she teased, running her hand down his covered chest and worked on the button of his pants. When she got that undone, she slipped her hand inside and cupped his full and throbbing member through his boxers. He groaned, pushing himself harder into her hand. She smirked.

"What about dinner, dear?" She asked with an innocent look while pulling her hand out of his jeans. He growled, his fangs showing, as he grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're my dinner." He all but ran to the bedroom and tossed Rini onto the bed. She fell with her legs apart, showing Kiba just how turned on she'd gotten as well. His eyes turned cloudy with lust as he watched her scoot back on the bed, her legs still wide and inviting. Her wetness glistened in the lamplight.

He joined her in the bed, aligning his body on top of her so that the bulge in his pants settled right in between those sweet wet lips.

"Ooh," She moaned in pleasure at the thrills running through her body at his simple touch. He claimed her lips again. The taste of him was divine. He ran his tongue across her lips and she met him with her own tongue, creating hot friction between the both of them. Their tongues battled as Kiba's hands roamed sensuously over Rini's breasts, which had escaped from the sides of the apron. He plucked at the hardened pink buds and pinched them, causing Rini to moan in their kiss and arch her back into him. He grinned sexily against her mouth.

Rini was blind with want for the man, she couldn't even see straight. Especially when one of his hands ran down her side and slipped between his body and hers to rub the little nub slick with wet. Her back arched higher, and she silently begged him to just take her. But he wasn't having any of it yet. His middle finger stretched lower to twirl in circles around Rini's entrance, not quite inside.

All of Rini's nerves screamed as Kiba continued to ravish her lips while teasingly rubbing her entrance. No matter how much she arched her hips towards him, he pulled back enough to just stay right there at the edge.

Finally, just as Rini wanted to cry in frustration, Kiba slipped his middle finger inside of her. This caused her to gasp open mouthed, pleasure racing through her nerves all throughout her body. He pumped that finger in and out a few times then slid in a second finger.

"K-Kiba!" She gasped out his name as he fingered her agonizingly slowly. He took pleasure in those half closed lust filled eyes of his girlfriend's as she met each pump of his fingers with her hips. He watched her surprised reaction when he took his hand away from her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, his black eyes staring straight into Rini's blue ones. She bit her lip, breath hitched. He gently kissed those bruised lips, then the pulse at her neck, and ran his tongue down to one of those protruding buds. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, while massaging the other breast with his hand.

"O-oh!" Rini gasped again and she ran her hands through the man's hair as he pulled her nipple gently with his teeth. He left her nipple to the cool air to untie the apron and kiss down her stomach to the apex between her legs. His tongue flicked her clit, making her raw nerves jump. He sucked the nub and teased it until it grew hard. Then he delved his tongue into her and licked up her heavenly taste.

Rini gripped the covers around her and moaned out, sucking in breath after breath until she felt light headed as Kiba continued his onslaught on her wet cavern.

"Kiba, _please_, take me!" She squirmed. Her trembling hands went to his pants, still unbuttoned from her first attempt to tease him. She started to take those off and he helped by sliding off his shirt and then his boxers. His hardened member was set free from its constricting cage.

While Rini could, she took control. She pushed Kiba over so he was on his back and she could straddle him. He groaned out at the feel of her hot, wet center grinding against his freed arousal. She moved her hips against him, loving the feel of friction against her clit. Kiba's hands reached up and cupped her breasts, massaging the sensitive skin.

"Rini…" He groaned out, and having enough of the teasing game, lifted his girlfriend by her hips. He positioned her over him and crashed her down on top of him. She cried out in pleasure at the same time that he groaned as he felt her tightness envelope him.

"Oh, Kiba!" Rini moved on top of Kiba, feeling his hardness fill her completely every time he slid out and back in. His hands lifted her hips and pulled her back down as he thrust his hips up to push deeper into her. She grabbed onto the headrest and rode him faster and faster, while he met her every movement.

Before Kiba could lose control, he pulled Rini to him, feeling her insides throb threateningly as she closed in on her climax. He flipped her over onto her back again and thrust deep into her luscious tight warmth, picking up speed fast. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he drove himself into her over and over again.

"K-Kiba! Oh, yes! There!" He hit a spot inside of Rini that sent thrills through her core, building up a hot coil of ecstasy. He drove hard and fast in that same spot until Rini was delirious with pure ecstasy and screaming Kiba's name every time he sheathed himself in her. The coil inside of her tightened.

Over and over, Kiba plunged into that sweet cavern. The coil burst inside of Rini and sent her into her climax, tightening her insides.

"Ah, fuck, Rini!" Kiba felt the tightening around him and was sent over the edge. He gave a few more slow thrusts as he spilled his seed into her, every movement sending another wave of climax through him and Rini both.

Kiba collapsed down beside Rini, sweat sticky on both their naked bodies.

"I love you," Rini whispered into her boyfriend's ear. A slow smile crossed over Kiba's lips and he leaned over to kiss the purple haired wonder beside him.

"I love you, too, Rini. You are my world." She grinned and kissed him back then rest her head on his heaving chest. "Is this why you were so scatter brained all day?" Kiba raised an eyebrow down at the girl on his chest. Her grin broadened.

"Maybe." She kissed Kiba's chest. He twined his fingers in her hair.

"Maybe you should be scatterbrained more often." He teased and she hit him playfully on the shoulder before kissing it and making it better. Kiba leaned over and captured the girl's lips, but before a round two could be started, Kiba's stomach growled loudly.

Round two would have to wait until after dinner.


End file.
